Hold Me While You Can
by shellbell4024
Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year, and their feelings for one another are beginning to change. As the year goes on, the two struggle with their relationship and time only knows if they can pull it together in the end. Full summary inside! Please R/R!
1. Crash

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter books. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Only the plot of this fanfic and a few of the characters in it belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **This is not my first fanficton, however, it is the first one I'm posting on . So I guess this moment is somewhat monumental. Anyway...this is a Lily and James fic. It starts in their 7th year and will go to however long I want it to go. This chapter is a little short, but don't worry, the others will be longer! I hope you enjoy.

**Full Summary: **Lily, James, and the rest of their friends are in their last year at Hogwarts. Lily and James have known each other for six years and as it happens, their feelings for one another begin to change. James is realizing that his love for Lily is stronger and more pure than it has ever been before, and Lily is coming to find that she just may be falling for James as well. As the year progresses, the two struggle with their relationship and time only knows if they can pull it together in the end.

**CHAPTER 1: CRASH**

Lily Evans lay in the sand with her eyes closed and her hands clasped behind her head. The sun shot blinding rays of light down onto her as she wiggled her toes in the cool sand beneath her feet. In the distance waves could be heard, gently splashing onto the shore. Lily's gorgeous auburn hair rippled in the wind as she sat up to get a last good look at the ocean. The sun looked beautiful as it cast its beams of light down onto the hard earth, and the blueness of the waves shone bright in the reflection of the sun.

"Lily, let's go!" Petunia's voice broke into the few moments of peacefulness.

"Coming," Lily called as she rose and trudged toward the steep wooden stairs leading up to the dock. Her father was hefting the family's heavy suitcases into the trunk of their car when Lily finally reached the beach house. Lily loved spending time at the beach in Florida, U.S.A. They went for two weeks every summer to visit their Grandmother who had moved there almost six years before, but then again she couldn't wait to get back home to see her friends.

"Mind helping me with these, Lils?" Mr. Evans asked. Lily walked over to her father and assisted him in putting the rest of their things in the car. When everything was ready, they all gathered around Lily's grandma to say their goodbyes.

"Now, you stay out of trouble, Missy Lil, got that?"

"Of course, Grandma," Lily smiled and gave her one last hug.

"Have a safe trip!"

The car slowly pulled out of the small driveway and rolled down the street.

Lily hated plane rides. She tried to read the whole time to keep herself from thinking of all the horrible things that could happen. She looked around to make sure no muggles were looking as she pulled out _Advanced Potions_ to do some left over homework. She silently slipped the cover of her other book over it so no one would catch the title.

"What are you doing?" Petunia asked coldly.

"Homework, why?" Lily calmly replied; not looking up from her book.

"Freak," Petunia muttered and turned toward the window.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up," she said

A lady with a cart of food and drinks stopped beside Lily's seat, "Would you like anything, dears?" The flight attendant asked.

"Oh, no I'm fine, thanks," Lily said with a smile. The flight attendant looked at Petunia who shrugged and shook her head.

"Okay, you girls have a nice flight," the attendant smiled and moved the cart along.

Lily turned around in her seat, "What time is it, Mum?" she asked.

"Almost five-thirty," came the reply. Lily groaned and faced the front again.

"Don't worry, darling, it's only about two more hours. You'll be fine."

"Only?" Petunia moaned. Lily gritted her teeth and returned to her homework.

After a seven hour plane ride and almost two hours on the road, Lily was starting to feel a little car sick. She curled up in her seat and tried to fall asleep, but the bumpy ride kept her awake.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, thanks, Dad," Lily replied.

"Just hold tight it'll be about fifteen more minutes," her mom said.

"Okay," Lily smiled. She turned to look out the window and it made her feel even sicker when she saw a speeding car. The car kept on getting faster and Lily noticed its left blinker was on. _What's the matter with them?_ she thought. Then she realized that the car was trying to pull into their lane.

"Dad, look out!" Lily shouted as she reached for her wand, but it was too late. There was a stomach-turning jolt as the two cars collided. The last thing Lily saw was the back of her father's seat rushing to meet her.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The second will be much longer! I promise! Please Review!


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter books. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Only the plot of this fanfic and a few of the characters in it belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the Reviews! Just like I promised, Chapter 2 is longer. I hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER 2: WHY?**

"She's coming around."

"Good. Good. Taylor, please check on Mrs. Evans." There was a creak as a door slowly opened and closed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's just waking up. And Petunia?"

"Up and walking already."

"Excellent. How about John and Lana?"

"Not to well I'm afraid..."

The voices faded out of Lily's head, and a fuzzy picture was beginning to make itself clear.

"What happened?" Lily said, confused.

"There was a wreck, darling. Here drink this medicine." Lily took the medicine from the nurse leaning over her. After drinking it, she immediately fell asleep.

A few hours passed and Lily finally woke up again. She stared at her surroundings. There were many computer-like objects behind her and a clear tube was attached to her arm. With a jolt she realized where she was-a muggle hospital! Lily tried to think back to what had happened. All she remembered was herself sitting in a car and then…nothing. A soft knock came from outside Lily's door, and someone walked in.

"Hey, you're awake," Petunia said, "You can get dressed. Dakota's here and Aunt Debbie is coming." She pointed to Lily's clothes folded neatly on a chair in the corner and turned to go.

"Wait! What happened?" Lily asked desperately.

"The wreck! Don't you remember?" Petunia said, "On the way back from the airport?"

Suddenly, Lily remembered. The car, the crash, everything. "But Mum and Dad! Are they okay?" Lily said, worried.

"I don't know. The doctor said they aren't doing to well. They won't let us in." Petunia said.

"They can't stay here!" Lily jumped out of bed, "We have to get them to St. Mungo's now!"

"Get dressed. I'll see what I can do," Petunia left the room.

Lily slipped out of her hospital gown, pulled on her clothes, and dashed out of the room. Her head seared with pain as she ran down the stairs to the hospital's lobby. Dakota, Lily's cousin, was standing near the window with his arms crossed and his brown hair falling gently into his face. Dakota was almost two years older than Lily, and he didn't know she was a witch.

"Where is Mum and Dad's room?" Lily asked him.

"I told you they won't let you in," said Petunia as she strode into the lobby. "The doctors said it's too serious."

"We _have_ to get in there! You don't understand, I can-" Lily stopped short with her hand in her pocket.

"What?" Dakota said, looking worried.

"My wand is gone!" Lily said. She turned and ran back up the stairs to her room.

"What is she talking about?" Dakota asked.

"Er, I'll be right back. I think she's...um...I think...just stay here okay?" Petunia raced after her sister, leaving Dakota standing in the lobby, utterly confused.

Lily frantically searched the room for her wand. When she heard footsteps she sat down on her bed and tried to look innocent. The footsteps ended up belonging to Petunia.

"Lily, how could you be thinking about your stupid wand at a time like this?" Petunia asked in a fierce whisper.

"I can heal them!! Help me look for it!" Lily said as she got up to search the room again.

"You can?"

"Yes! Now help me!"

Petunia immediately started helping with the search.

"I don't think it's in here, Lily." Petunia said, apologetically.

Lily didn't want to take 'no' for an answer, "It has to be," she shouted, on the verge of tears, "I can save them!"

"Lily, calm down. It's going to be okay," Petunia said in the most comforting voice she could muster.

"No it's not!" Lily sobbed.

"Lily," said a new voice. Lily and Petunia turned toward the door. Aunt Debbie and Dakota were standing in the doorway.

"Debbie!" Lily cried as she rushed into her aunt's arms.

"I thought you might be needing this." Debbie said and she held up Lily's wand.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! How did you know? I have to get to them! Where are they?" Lily asked desperately.

"Room 207."

Lily and Petunia ran down a flight of stairs and to room 207. Lily tried the door, but it was locked.

_"Alohamora!"_ She whispered and the door swung open.

The doctors were standing around one of the beds - John Evans'. But where was Lily's mother? Some doctors turned when Lily and Petunia entered.

"What? How did you girls get in? We need all the room we can get in here." One of the nurses said as she tried to usher the sisters out of the room.

"Move." Lily commanded, coldly. Her anger and fear was beginning to take over her body.

Shocked, the nurse backed up and Lily swept passed her. Before she reached the bed there was a long beeping noise and Lily knew only too well what that meant. She was too late. Her father had died.

Lily could barely stand straight. She turned and tried to grab on to Petunia but instead she collapsed onto the floor. Tears stained her face. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Where's my Mum?" Petunia asked softly.

"I'm sorry dear," A nurse said, "You're mother died only a few minutes after she arrived."

Lily began to cry even harder; she managed to stand up and rush out of the room, into the hallway. Debbie and Dakota comforted the girls as they cried into each others' arms. All Lily could think about was that _she_ was too late. It was _she _that could have saved them.

"Everything is going to be just fine, girls," Aunt Debbie said, reassuringly, "I'll make arrangements for you to stay at my place for a while. But then, your school starts back in a few weeks, doesn't it, Lily?"

Then Lily remembered, "How did you know?" She asked.

"Oh, that mother of yours! She didn't want you to know that I knew, if you know what I mean."

"What are you talking about?" Dakota was confused again.

"Oh, goodness! I forgot you didn't know! Lily's a witch!" Debbie said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Dakota's jaw dropped. "A what?"

Soft music was being played as the residents at the funeral made their way out to the parking lot. Lily dropped one more flower on to the graves and followed Debbie to the car. The ride home was completely silent. Lily looked down at her shoes the whole time, and Petunia almost fell asleep.

When they finally reached home Lily ran up to the room she was staying in at Debbie's house and sat on her bed. _Why?_ she thought, _Why Them? Why did my parents have to die?_

"It's not fair!" Lily yelled, standing up and throwing a pillow across the room. She stood silently for a long moment, staring at the pillow that had landed on the floor on the other side of the room. Then the tears came. They came in a powerful flood that built up in her chest and tore at her heart. Lily crawled back into her bed and let the sobs take over her tired body.

**A/N:** Okay... so I know this chapter is a little depressing...but I hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
